


Behind The Screen

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, OT10 shows up later here lmao, Possible spoilers for my Ham Chat fic but it's a texting AU so???, but OT7 is strong from chap 2, ot10 - Freeform, sam king george lee alex john herc laf thomas aaron and james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories chapter by chapter based on my Ham Chat story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Moments That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will follow a chapter in my texting fic.
> 
> These Moments That Matter=A-A-Ron joins
> 
> and so on, so forth.

This was nice. Thomas gripping James from behind, face buried in the crook of James’ neck. Aaron pressed against his chest. Both of them asleep, calmly breathing. This was the best feeling he had felt in quite some time. He and Thomas had talked about this for quite some time, and it was strange for it to have come true. Comforting, but strange. He never wanted this moment to end. These two people he gave his life to. He loved it and wasn’t going to complain. Not in a million years would he ever complain.

As he leaned back into Thomas a little more he thought about the time they met. It was strange, they were drawn together. Thomas was loud-mouthed and arrogant and had no clue what the hell he was doing half the time. James was quick on his feet, sure of himself, and was often calm. They worked side by side for their entire high school career.

And then along came Aaron. Oh god the first time they met was one of the best days for Thomas and James. They could hardly keep themselves calm when he introduced himself with that bright smile. That smile that they loved to put on his face just to see it one more time. That was what made this moment so special. They didn’t have to choose one or the other. They had each other. Despite how much Thomas denies it, it was because of Alexander they even considered this. How ironic. Normally they never considered anything Alexander said.

As Aaron moved ever so slightly James hugged him tighter. He felt Thomas smile and against him and bumped his shoulder. “I know you’re awake,” he whispered. He refused to wake up Aaron when he looked so calm.

Thomas laughed. “Dang.” He was also quiet, and though he couldn’t see it, James knew he was watching Aaron as well. Thinking on everything James had. This is what counted. Not the dates or the laughter or the kisses. No, what really mattered were the quiet moments. The moments no one really saw. The moments where everyone makes a promise to never lose the ones they love. Those are the moments that really count.


	2. The Net Under The Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cute, and it hurt Alex to admit that. He missed his chance with Thomas and James, and now he lost his chance with Aaron.

Alex turned the page to his book and kept writing notes. He had to present in class the next day and despite the twenty slides, he swore he needed more. Alex kept writing and reading, a perfectly normal day. He felt someone press against him and turned to Aaron sitting with a dumb grin. Alex rolled his eyes, let out a small laugh, and pushed Aaron away before continuing to write. He felt the pressure on his arm again and set down his pen. “Can I help you?” He nudged Aaron off him as he turned his head.

Aaron shrugged. “I’m bored and you’re doing boring things. Honestly we could both take a fun break.” Alex snorted and kept writing things down. He wanted at least forty slides and he wasn’t gonna get there if Aaron was in the mood to bother him all day like he usually does. “Please Alex. Thomas and James are busy.” Aaron rested his head on Alex’s shoulders, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine.

Alex recomposed himself. “Aaron, is there a real reason you’re here?” There was always another meaning to whatever Aaron wanted any time he spoke to Alex. Sure it was a little annoying, but it was their system. It worked very well.

Aaron shrugged. “I’m not necessarily sure. I guess I wanted to compliment you on how skinny you were.” Alex scoffed. “No really! I’m jealous to be completely honest.” Aaron was staring at his hands so Alex quickly messaged the group, praying Aaron wouldn’t notice. After a few panicked messages from the sisters, he was shocked to get concern from Thomas.

Aaron kept talking. “-And well you write so much better than me. And faster. I wish I had your skills.” Another message to the group for advice. More concern. It was strange. After a small domestic dispute between Thomas and James, Thomas made a point. Aaron could very possibly be flirting.

He turned, cutting Aaron off mid-sentence. “Are you flirting?” It was very abrupt and it obviously caught Aaron of guard, as he started blushing and stuttering. “I won’t be mad, but you know...Thomas and James might be.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “Okay so like...the other day a topic came up and...shit how do I word this.” This was the most flustered he’d seen Aaron get in quite a while. It was cute, and it hurt Alex to admit that. He missed his chance with Thomas and James, and now he lost his chance with Aaron. “Well I guess the easiest way to say it is...a seven person relationship is the best kind.”

Alex froze in his spot. “I-I need to talk to the others.” He yanked out his phone and started typing. He saw Aaron’s smug grin from the corner of his eye but didn’t acknowledge it. Once he had finished sending his messages, he was taken in surprise in what followed. Thomas was in panic over this. He felt his heart pound as it became obvious it was all Thomas’ idea. That changed quite a few things. He kept typing, trying to compose himself. Fuck that was hard when his first crushes now liked him and his boyfriends.

It came down to the point where he needed to say it. He didn’t know how to word it, he was in such a panic he almost wanted to throw his phone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Aaron, smiling. Alex relaxed and nodded. Those three had always been his support to fall back on. The net under the tightrope. Sure it had its rips and tears and didn’t work all the time, but it was something.

As soon as the final conformation had been made, Alex turned to Aaron, grabbing his things, and standing. He grinned. “See you friday.” He winked and walked off, and no matter how he tried he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS FOLKS!  
> \- Rei
> 
> GAYGAYGAY!  
> -Jenni
> 
> Yes here's our new story that will be shorter stories based of the behind the scenes relationships out texting fic. We want to thank you for all your support because this project was just a fun joke and now because of it we are dating and are blessed every day by fans like you. Thank you for everything  
> -Sierra
> 
> (rei wants to note that sounds like a fucking PBS commercial but is also thankful)  
> (jenni is eating pineapple from a can and doesnt wish to commentate)


End file.
